Ghostly Gossip
Synopsis In the hallway, Cleo comes up to her ghoul friends and shows Draculaura her phone. Cleo says that someone took a photo of Draculaura and Clawd on a date. Draculaura is shocked but Clawdeen is furious. She asks how Draculaura could go on a date with her brother and not tell her best friends. Frankie says she knew about it. Clawdeen says this is awful and walks away before Draculaura can say anything else. Frankie asks Cleo who would take the photo. Cleo says it was on a blog called the Ghostly Gossip. Cleo also says there's a story about Abbey and how mean she is to other students. Frankie says she changed. Frankie walks up to Lagoona and Abbey to talk about the blog post. Abbey says she did freeze Heath, but only cause he was flirting and being annoying. Frankie says that it was kind of okay then since he is annoying when it comes to ghouls. Lagoona says they need to find the Ghostly Gossip writer before they hurt any one else. Frankie decides to set a trap to catch the writer. She tells Draculaura to meet Clawdeen in the gym with Clawd after lunch. Frankie says an argument like that is sure to draw the writer out. Draculaura says she doesn't know if it's going to work, but wants to fix things with Clawdeen. In the gym, Clawdeen is waiting when Clawd and Draculaura come in. Clawdeen asks what she's doing here because she was supose to be meeting Frankie. Draculaura says they need to talk about this. Clawdeen asks why, she didn't want to tell her. Clawd says they knew she'd freak out. Clawdeen says she still had a right to know that her beast friend and her brother were going on a date. Draculaura says she's right and that she's sorry. The three hug and Clawdeen pulls away. She tells Clawd he better not hurt her beast friend and tells Draculaura that she better not hurt her brother. They both say they won't. A phone clicks and the three turn towards the screachers. Frankie, Cleo, Lagoona, and Abbey jump out. They run towards the hand with a phone. Frankie grabs the phone and pulls. A ghost comes out of the wall to everyone's surprise. Frankie asks her who she is and why she's been taking photos of them and writing about them on her blog. The ghost introduces herself as Spectra. Spectra says she did it because she found their lives so interesting and didn't know it was hurting anyone. Clawdeen says it was wrong to post about them on her blog without telling them. Spectra says she's sorry about it and promises to not be so sneaky with her blog any more. Frankie says thank you. Spectra then congratulates Draculaura and Clawd on their new relationship. Clawd says thanks and everyone leaves with Spectra close behind. At her home, Spectra is writing about her new aproach to her blog. She finishes with a picture of her new friends and floats over to her bed. Characters Frankie schools out by shaibrooklyn-d5sklly.png|Frankie Stein 271px-N.jpg|Draculaura Schools out clawdeen by shaibrooklyn-d5sklwr.png|Clawdeen Wolf 254px-CleoSkullOut.PNG|Cleo de Nile 285px-Profile art -fa SO Lagoona Blue.jpg|Lagoona Blue Profile art - Clawd Wolf.jpg|Clawd Wolf Profile art - Abbey Bominable.jpg|Abbey Bominable Profile art - Spectra Vondergeist.jpg|Spectra Vondergeist Profile art - Heath Burns.jpg|Heath Burns Debuts *Spectra Vondergeist *Spectra Vondergeist- Slumber Party *Specra Vondergeist's Bed Category:Monster High Revived